Justice League: Academy of Justice
''Justice League: Academy of Justice ''is a mobile game developed by TinyCo and is available for iOS and Google Play. Inspired by TinyCo's own ''Avengers Academy ''game, JL: AoJ is a simulation game revolving around the Justice League and the rest of the DC Universe. Premise In an alternate reality in the DC Universe, a strange force has transformed the Hall of Justice into a university and the DC Heroes and Villains into young adults learning to be heroes. Run by Amanda Waller and Alfred Pennyworth and attended by members of the Justice League, everyone at the academy is vaguely aware of their situation, but can't quite place their finger on it. Unfortunately, they don't have much time to think as they are under constant attack from the Legion of Doom and their young students of villainy. When heroes (and villains) start out they wear modern clothes representative of their superhero attire, becoming more and more like their original designs. Gameplay The main goal of the game is to level up one's academy by completing character actions and earning credits. This will allow one's heroes to level up and participate in turn-based combat with villains. The main story progresses mission by mission while special events arrive regularly to add new missions and heroes to the mix. Collectable Heroes Default Game * Batman (Academy Level 1) * Green Lantern (Academy Level 2) * Zatanna (Academy Level 3) * Flash (Academy Level 5) * Cyborg (Academy Level 5) * Wonder Woman (Academy Level 8) * Green Arrow (Academy Level 11) * Nightwing (Academy Level 15) * Hawkgirl (Academy Level 20) * Aquaman (Academy Level 20) * Deathstroke (Academy Level 23) * Superman (Academy Level 27) * Martian Manhunter (Academy Level 33) * Vixen (Academy Level 37) * Shazam (Academy Level 41) * Doctor Fate (Academy Level 45) * Black Canary (Academy Level 5) (Premium) * Hawkman (Academy Level 5) (Premium) * Atom (Academy Level 5) (Premium) * John Stewart (Academy Level 5) (Premium) * Circe (Academy Level 5) (Premium) * Supergirl (Academy Level 5) (Premium) Gotham Knights Event * Red Robin * Oracle * Batgirl * Black Bat * Robin * Huntress * Azreal * Creeper (Premium) Titans Go! Event * Starfire * Wonder Girl * Kid Flash * Beast Boy * Ravager * Red Arrow * Raven * Aqualad * Bunker (Premium) Scary Monsters Event * John Constantine * Etrigan the Demon * Deadman * Black Orchid * Swamp Thing * Frankenstein * Madame Xanadu * Zatara (Premium) Lantern's Light Event * Kyle Rayner * Guy Gardner * Star Sapphire * Soranik Natu * Indigo-1 * Saint Walker * Sinestro * Alan Scott (Premium) Flashpoint Event * Impulse * Jay Garrick * Jesse Quick * Vibe * Firestorm * Captain Cold * Heat Wave * Captain Boomerang (Premium) Task Force X Event * Rick Flag * Katana * Deadshot * Enchantress * El Diablo * Bronze Tiger * King Shark * Slipknot (Premium) Children of Krypton Event * Power Girl * Krypto the Super-Dog * Superboy * Lois Lane * Steel * Maxima * Mr. Mxyzptlk * Cyborg Superman (Premium) Arkham Riot Event * Catwoman * Harley Quinn * Bane * Mr. Freeze * Two-Face * Poison Ivy * Ace the Bat-Hound (Premium) = Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Universe Category:Games Category:Video Games